Bitter Science
by MusicGirl40
Summary: Splinter is gone. The turtles are on their own and they are not doing so well. They end up in a lab against their will, where scientists are willing to do any kind of tests and experiments to learn more about their existence, even tho that means killing them. Now, they are just lab rats unless they escape. So, do it for the science...
1. Broken

**Broken**

 _The end of one story, the beginning of a new one._

The turtles were ready to go. The lair felt alone. They just wanted to leave the sewers and to distract their mind for a while. Those past three days were full of tears. They were tired of tears. Master Splinter was gone and he was not coming back. Leo and Mikey liked to think that he was in a better place now, while Donnie and Raph were almost sure that heaven was made for those who didn't wanted to face that their loved ones left them for good, turning into dust, noting else. April and Casey had decided to give the turtles some space. They knew that they would call when they were ready.

"Come on guys, lets check how the city is been doing without us for the past three days." Leo talked. That felt weird. He hadn't spoke much. He had been meditating, trying to contact his dead father, with not much success.

None of the turtles replied. The four of them started walking to the party wagon. Everyone took their place at the van and sat down while Leo started driving. It was a very silent trip. Finally, Leo spotted a place to pull over.

The turtles went out of the van and immediately climbed to a building's rooftop. Once up, they couldn't find what to do next. The city seemed to be calmed. After some seconds, Raph decided to sit down at the border of the rooftop, looking at the streets. With nothing better to do, his brothers followed him.

No one talked. Not a single noise coming from the street. A few minutes later, Leo decided to finally say something. His brothers needed him. He was supposed to be the leader, the strong one, the big brother and all that he was doing was to cry.

" Guys… I'm really sorry that I'm not strong enough to get over this. I'm supposed to be the one to comfort you when you are sad, but I just simply can't. I can't believe Master Splinter is gone and that Shredder is still out there. Whenever I think of that I get a feeling of pure rage."

Leo's tears started to come out again as well as all of his brother's tears.

"If you feel rage Leo, then let us use it now. Let's kill that son of a bitch who murdered our father, the one who raised us, who fed us, who took care of us. Because of him is that we are alive and we are who we are. We need to take revenge on him!"

"Raph you need to understand that we can't do that now! We are broken. We need to recover so that we can focus. Killing Shredder is not a piece of cake. We can't make mistakes."

"Then I say that we should start planning what are we going to do Leo. I'm gonna avenge Master Splinter." Donnie finally talked.

"Guys, we are going to get over this. I love you bros." Mikey said, making, at least for a moment, everyone to stop talking about revenge and to remember that they were still brothers, no matter what.

The four of them hugged full of tears. They all stayed there for a moment, enjoying the hug, enjoying their brothers, their family. After all that had happened and all that will, they knew deep down that they were never going to be alone as long as they had each other to rely on. Alone they were strong, but together they were the strongest.

After many tears, the hug was over.

"Donnie is right. We need to start planning what are we going to do with Shredder. We can't stay like this any longer." Leo suggested, whipping the tears of his face.

"So, what do we do next?" Mikey asked.

"I'll tell you. We need to know what Shredder is up to now that Splinter is… dead. We are going to his lair tonight to spy on him. We are not going to do anything, just watch. Alright?"

"Sounds like a plan, fearless." Raph answered with a smile on his face. They all missed to smile.

The four of them started jumping rooftops. It felt nice. Running helped to reduce all the anger and the sadness they felt and, for a moment, it all seemed to be good. The air of the city at night and the loneliness of the streets. It all seemed the same that a week ago, when their master and father was still alive. It almost felt like if they were going to get scolded by him when they showed up at 3:00 on the morning. Now, they were on their own.

Finally, they arrived to the old church that had turned into Shredder's lair. It looked as abandoned as usual. The turtles stopped in the rooftop of the building across the street.

"Now, what's the plan?" Donnie asked.

"We don't need any plan. We just sneak in, don't get caught and listen to what they say. Easy." Raph replied before Leo could even think of a plan.

"Fine. We'll get inside by the same broken window that we always do." Leo agreed.

"They seriously need to fix up that window." Mikey spoke.

"Anyway, remember we just want to know more information. We won't fight anyone." Leo finalized.

With that said, the turtles jumped off the building and climbed up to the church's broken window. They got into the church one by one, without making any noise. They stopped. Shredder wasn't sitting on his throne. The place was completely alone.

"What the hell? Where is everyone?" Raph asked.

Suddenly, they started hearing voices, when the doors opened. Shedder walked inside with Stockman following him.

"Master, please. Just give them to me. I will do more than those guys. I promise!"

"Stockman! I said no! They are offering me really good money for them, and I don't care about them anymore. I've accomplished my goal."

"But master…"

"Enough, you filthy fly! Now get out of here and tell Tiger Claw, Bradford and Xever that I need them. I want to see my new ornament."

"… Fine Master Shredder."

Shredder sat on his throne while Stockman exited the room.

"None of what they said is making any sense." Mikey whispered.

"Then shut up and listen." Donnie ordered.

Moments later the three allies of Shredder entered the room with a box. It was a medium sized box. The three of them bowed and placed the box in front of their master, who immediately changed his expression for a grin.

"Open it." Shredder ordered.

Tiger Claw did. The turtles moved a little closer so at they could see what was in the mysterious box and why did Shredder was so happy about it. Tiger Claw pulled it out. Whatever it was, was wrapped. He unwrapped it. Suddenly, the turtles saw it. A wave of anger and rage hit their body, while Shredder smiled like a child.

It was Splinter's dissected head.

"Great. I want you to put it somewhere nice"

"As you command Master." Tiger Claw responded.

The turtles were speechless. Shredder was insane. Their faces were full of tears once more. They simply couldn't believe it. That was inhuman. Murdering Splinter was a thing, but cutting his head off, dissecting it and showing it as a price, they were not going to let that happen. Where was this man's honor?

Raph carefully took out one of his Sais. Shredder was going to die that night. He pointed it to Shredders head slowly. He wasn't going to miss. He was ready. Before he could throw the weapon, Leo noticed.

"Raph, no!" He whispered and aimed to stop Raph's shot, but what he did was to push Raph's Sai away from his hand. The weapon fell to the church's floor, making a strong noise when it touched the ground.

All of their enemies faces looked at it. Then, they looked up. No one was there. The turtles had moved. In the dark, they were just shadows. Shredder started laughing.

"This is just what I needed to make this a perfect night." He whispered to himself.

" Would you want us to go outside and chase them?" Rahzar asked.

"No… Listen. They are still here." Shredder replied with a big smile on his face. "Get out turtles! I wish you weren't cowards as your father was! That imbecile though he was going to beat me someday, but all he did was to hide on his miserable sewer! All he did was to send you to fight me! Always! He didn't loved you, he used you as a shield! He used you to fight his battles! Thanks to him, now you are in trouble with me too…"

In that moment, all of the turtles came out of the shadows. They weren't going to let him talk like that about their master, their father. They all started fighting.

Mikey ran to hit Rahzar with his Nunchucks. Rahzar tried to scratch him with his long claws, but Mikey wasn't going to let that happen. He felt sad and angry. He was going to give the best of him.

Donnie jumped to fight against Xever. He couldn't stop crying, but he had to gain control and focus his feeling on winning the fight. This was for his master. Donnie stopped thinking for once, as Splinter once told him to do, and he just followed his guts.

Raph was now fighting Tiger Claw. He had never felt so angry before. His stomach was burning up, filled with rage. His heart was beating strong, his head felt like it was going to explode. He didn't even knew what he was doing, he was just throwing punches to Tiger Claw, who was now bleeding. Raph was too fast. Tiger Claw couldn't even start to hit him.

Finally, Leo took on the Shredder. It was a fair fight. Both of them were really strong. Leo was going to defend his father, no matter what. He was not willing to lose that fight. He couldn't. He felt tired and weak by the sadness, but inside of him there were still lots of anger to gain energy.

The fight went on for some minutes, when suddenly the doors opened. It was Stockman, but no one even looked at him, they were busy fighting each other. Stockman was carrying a gun. He loaded it and he started shooting the turtles. They were tranquilizers.

Mikey and Donnie felt the pinch, while Leo and Raph didn't even felt it. All that they felt was his energy getting lower and lower. The turtles weren't willing to fall asleep, but the adrenaline that kept them going was almost gone. Rahzar grabbed Mikey and Leo. They tried to fight, but they simply couldn't. Fishface grabbed Donnie and Tiger Claw managed to stand up with his face covered un blood and his body full of scratches and he grabbed Raph with all the strength he could gain.

"Shredder, Splinter didn't used us..." Leo managed to talk. "… He taught us how to fight, he took care of us and… We loved his as much as he loved us. He never, ever made us fight a battle for him… We fought for him because we wanted to. We fought for him because we were his sons and the moment you were his enemy, you were our enemy too. I want you to know that I… We love Splinter and we will fight for him until we die." Leo cried.

"Well, then it not going to be any longer. Good night turtles. I'll miss you too."

Those were the last they heard when they fell asleep. They didn't held any longer. What was Shredder going to do with them? They'd figure it out later, all they did was to sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the fist chapter pf this story! Don't forget to leave a review with your opinion!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Behind The Glass

**The Behind The Glass**

 _It would be so nice if something made sense for a change._

Mikey opened his eyes slowly. His back hurting, he was dropped on the floor. All he saw was white. A strong headache hit his head. He felt dizzy. Where was he? He moved his hand slowly and he tried to reach his belt. No belt. That meant, no weapons. He lied on the floor for some seconds before gaining some strength to sit up. He saw three white walls and a fourth wall that was a mirror. He saw his brothers lying down on the floor too. Thanks god he wasn't alone. He felt a small relief.

Mikey walked to the mirror. He saw himself. He had no knee pads, no belt, no weapons, no anything. The only thing he had was his bandana. Same as his brothers. His eyes were red and his skin was pale. Anyway, he felt a bit better now. The headache had reduced and he was felling less dizzy.

He didn't knew what to do. He just stood there and watch, waiting for his brothers to wake up. He had no idea where he was or what was he doing there. If he screamed for help, probably no one would listen, or they just wouldn't help them. He had nothing to break the mirror with and even tho he did, probably he would just find another wall in the other side. Suddenly, he realized that there was a door. He hadn't spotted that before because it was the same white as the walls and it had nothing to open it from the inside.

Mikey stood up with many efforts and headed to the door. He was about to try to open it, when he heard one of his brothers moved. Someone else was waking up. It was Leo.

Mikey went to his side.

"Leo, are you okay?" He asked in a low voice. He knew that Leo would probably wake up with a headache as strong as his and that noise would upset him.

"Where are we? I feel terrible." He managed to say.

"I don't know bro, but the headache, the dizziness and the nausea will go away in a few minutes."

"I don't care about that. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The other ones haven't woke up."

"Can you help me to stand up?"

"Sure."

Mikey did as told to. Once that Leo was on his feet, he started to look around.

"What the hell is this?"

"I don't know man, I'm not Donnie, but…"

Another sound of someone moving. This time, it was Raph.

"Shit…" Was the only thing he said.

"Raph, are you alright?" Leo asked, as he approached to his brother.

"Oh, hell I'm not…" He said as he grabbed his head in pain.

"Relax Raph, the pain will go away soon." Leonardo responded.

"Relax?" Raph talked in a higher tone. "How do you want me to relax Leo?! Where in fucktopia are we?!"

"Raph, lower your voice! Someone could hear us! And stop using bad words!"

"Are you serious Leo?! We are stuck on a white room with no explanation and all that you care about is my language?! Let me remind you something, you idiot, the reason we are here, it's because you decided that getting humiliated by Shredder was a better option than me killing him for good that night!"

"That wasn't going to work, Raph!"

"Oh, and I assume that you throwing my Sai to the floor was a smarter choice!"

"It was an accident!"

"You were the one that said that no mistakes could be made and guess who was the one making the biggest mistake ever!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Mikey finally shouted. "I don't need you to start fighting each other! I need you to help me find a way out of here!"

"He is right Raph. We'll continue this argue in other moment."

"There is not continuing this argue Leo, I already won."

"Seriously Raph?"

"Guys, don't start this again." Mikey interrupted.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, can you guys shut it for a minute!" That came from Donnie. He was lying on the floor, covering his ears.

"Donnie, how long had you been awake?" Mikey ran to his side.

"I don't know. I just know that you guys had been shouting for a long time and that my head is going to explode if you don't be quiet for a while."

"I'm sorry Don." Leo apologized.

"Yeah, you should be apologizing to all of us for what you did back with Shredder." Raph, who was still sitting on the floor, entered to the conversation.

"Raph, I told you that we would keep talking about that later, at least do it for Donnie."

"I'm starting to fell a little bit better." He said as he tried to stood up. Mikey helped him. "Anyway… Where are we?"

"No idea, but what I was trying to say like half an hour ago is that I found something that might be a door." Mikey said as he pointed to the piece of wall that had a door's shape.

"Why didn't you told us about that before?" Leo asked.

"I guess you know the answer Leo." Mikey responded, definitely not amused.

Leo rolled his eyes and walked to what appeared to be the door. He tried pushing it. Didn't opened.

"Oh, leave it to me." Raph said as he stood up and ran to punch the door. No results.

Donnie hadn't moved. He was just standing in the middle of the room, analyzing.

"Guys, that is indeed a door, but it is not going to open up. These walls are builded up with a very strong material and that thing can just be opened from the outside. We are on a Gesell Chamber."

"Explain yourself Donnie." Raph suggested.

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Gessel Chambers are used to examine reactions of people. We are being watched. That thing, is not a mirror. There is people at the other side."

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Let me ask them Leo, because obviously I should know all of the answers!"

"Alright, calm down." Leo said.

"Get us out of here, you assholes! You saw our reactions! We don't know where we are! I'll introduce us…" Raph shouted to the glass.

"Raph, please don't start." Leo ordered.

"That one is the fearless leader, Leonardo, who also happen to be much of a dick, the one in purple is Donnie, who as you can see is the nerd one, the one in orange is Mikey, the little one and I'm Raph, pleasure to meet you, oh sorry, we haven't met because you are hiding behind a wall!" With that words, Raph hit the glass with anger.

"I'm sorry our brother is that angry, but he is a nice person in the inside. Can you please get us out of here so that we can know what is going on?" Mikey begged.

They stood there in silence. Nothing happened.

"Just face it you guys, maybe there is not even someone behind the glass." Leo spoke.

They all sat there for some minutes. It was really silent. Raph decided to sit up on a corner, while Mikey and Donnie just stood up in front of the glass. Leo was standing next to another wall, thinking what to do next.

Suddenly, the door opened up. Behind it, stood a male doctor with four bodyguards. The doctor was a white man with short black hair and brown eyes. He was a short man and he was carrying a pen and a notebook. The moment Raph saw that, he stood up and ran to attack, but one of the bodyguard received him with a really strong electric shock. Raph fell to the ground in pain.

"He deserved that." Donnie murmured.

"Okay, get out one by one and pass with the bodyguard so they can put handcuffs on you." The doctor ordered.

"What? We are not going anywhere till you tell us what is going on." Leo claimed.

"We'll explain on the way. Now, please follow the orders."

 **Alright, so that was chapter two! Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review with your opinion, follow and favorite the story!**

 **Love ya!**


	3. Punch In The Nose

**Punch In The Nose**

 _Anger is a natural defense against pain._

The turtles looked at each other confused while one of the bodyguards handcuffed Raph, who was still in pain lying on the floor.

"Who are you?" Donnie asked.

"Scientists, now please, come closer so that we can handcuff you."

As the doctor said that, the bodyguard who had handcuffed Raph was now making him stand up.

The turtles didn't moved. They didn't know what would be worse, if staying at that room or letting the doctor and the bodyguards take them wherever they wanted to.

"Oh, just go get them." The doctor said as the other three bodyguards entered the room and started to handcuff the others, who didn't even fought. They sure didn't wanted to get electrocuted.

"Nice, let's go now, and you better walk." The doctor added, looking straight at Raph, who was filled with anger.

As the doctor said, they started walking trough the corridors. It was all white and gray. Lots of doors. It was like a maze.

"Alright doctor, you told us that you would explain on the way, what the hell is going on?" Leo spoke up.

"That is the job of the scientist that has been assigned to be in charge of you. You'll met her after the clinical examination."

"Clinical examination?" Mikey asked.

"What? Now you want to keep us healthy? Who the bloody hell are you?" Raph yelled.

"As I said before, is not my job to tell you that."

"So, you said you were scientists?" Donnie talked.

"Yes, that's what I said. You need to start paying more attention."

Then, they finally arrived. The doctor stopped walking.

"Alright, as I told you before, we are going to perform a clinical exam on all of you so that we can know you a little bit better. Each of you will get into a different room so that we can finish them faster. We expect you to answer with the truth because if your answer is false, it might have consequences on your health. If you don't know the answer, just say that you don't know. Any questions?"

"Will it hurt?" Was the first question Mikey asked.

"Not if you cooperate."

"And what if we don't want to answer anything at all?" Raph questioned.

"Then we electrocute you, again."

With that said, the turtles were separated. Each of them was sent to a different room.

Raph was really angry. They couldn't threaten them with shocks for ever. He entered to the room. It was full of medical equipment. The walls were white, once more, what didn't surprised him and there was another man dressed in a white coat sitting on a chair.

"I'll stay here if you need anything. This one is pretty violent." They bodyguard said.

"Thanks Alvin." The man in white said.

"Alvin?" Raph couldn't help but laugh. " Like the Chipmunk?" He laughed harder.

"Shut it, you don't want to get electrocuted again!" Alvin shouted.

"Oh, chill out Alvin, you don't want Simon and Theodore to see you this mad…" He joked.

Before Alvin could say anything, the man in white interrupted.

"Quit it, both of you." He ordered as he stood up. "I'm Dr. Collins, pleasure to meet you."

"Wish I could say the same thing about you…" Raph whispered.

"As they told you before, I'm going to be the one performing the physical exam for you. Now, please sit up." Dr. Collins said, offering the chair at the other side of his desk. Raph was about to complain, when Alvin pushed him to start walking. Raph sat up on the chair, while Dr. Collins sat up at the other side and Alvin kept standing up besides of Raph.

"Okay, so first of all, let's fill up your medical history. So, what's your name? I heard that they called you Raph on the room. I guess it's Raphael, but what is your last name?"

"I won't answer whatever you want to! You haven't explained anything to us, why would I…"

"Please Raphael, don't make us use violence. Just answer the questions." Dr. Collins interrupted.

Raph sighted. "The last name is Hamato."

"Alright." The doctor said as he started typing on his computer. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"How often do you exercise?"

"Why do you even care about that?" He said on a higher tone. The doctor didn't said a thing, just gave him a look that made Raph answer. After all, he was in handcuffs. "I don't know. Maybe three to five hours a day."

"Are you allergic to something?"

"Not that I know."

"Have you had any surgeries or blood transfusions?"

"No."

"How often do you drink alcohol, smoke or do any drugs?"

"Not very often, but I could use some Vodka right now…"

"How often do you have sex?"

"What?" He yelled. "What kind of question is that? I'm a virgin."

"Okay, calm dow." The doctor said before continuing. "Have you had all of your immunizations?"

"I don't know, we used to live in a sewer, so we didn't had much of medical care." He said with sarcasm. He was sick of answering those silly questions.

"Okay… we'll give them to you if you need them, now, please go to stand on the bascule to know your weight."

Alvin pulled from Raph's bandana so that he would obey, something that made Raph get angrier. He had to gain control of himself, for now. He stepped on the bascule.

"Your weight is… 143.3 pounds. Now please stand on that wall to know your height."

Raph did, before Alvin could do anything to upset him more.

"So… 5'18''. Now, get on the stretcher for the physical examination."

Raph did. The doctor took his blood pressure, his heartbeat, checked for any illness that he could have and measured his temperature. Raph obeyed in everything that the doctor asked. He needed to gain trust.

"Now that we're done with the physical examination, I'm going to need a blood an a urine test. The urine one you don't have to do it right now, I'll just give you a canister so that you can pee in it when you need to. The blood test, I need you to sit on that chair for me to do it right away, with that, we will be done."

Raph did as told to. He sat on the chair with a little table in front of him while the doctor grabbed everything he needed. When the doctor was ready, he sat in front of Raph.

"Alvin, can you please take off his handcuffs so that he can put just one of the table?"

Alvin nodded. He pulled the keys out of his jackets pocket and opened up the handcuffs. He freed Raph's right arm and then handcuffed the other one to the chair. It was the time. Raph quickly used his free arm and punched Alvin in the face, that made his nose bleed. Alvin didn't cared, as he tried to hold Raph down, but Raph was full of rage and he was letting it all out. Even tho he was handcuffed to the chair, he was throwing kicks and punches to Alvin. Alvin finally fell to the floor with a broken nose. Raph was about to start punching Dr. Collins, when two more bodyguards entered the room and held Raph down.

"Hold his arm on the table so that I can take the blood sample." Dr. Collins yelled.

The bodyguards obeyed and unmobilized Raph.

"Get off me you assholes!" He shouted as he tried to break free.

Suddenly Raph felt that the needle came in, but he felt a strong pain in his arm. He screamed in pain.

"I broke a vein Raphael, probably more than one, so stop moving so that I can start over and get it done." Dr. Collins ordered.

"Fuck you!" Raph insulted, as he stopped moving. He had no chance of breaking free anymore with the two bodyguards who were holding him down and he definitely didn't wanted more broken veins.

He felt that the needle came in again. This time it was a lot less painful, but it still hurt. A small whimper came out of his mouth.

"Stop whining turtle, you broke Alvin's nose and he's fine. Don't be such a crybaby." Another bodyguard said.

"Oh, so you must be Simon and Theodore. Nice to meet you freaks." He joked with pain in his voice.

That joke just made the two bodyguards to hold him tighter, which made Raph feel another wave of pain in his arm.

Finally Dr. Collins pulled the needle out of Raph's arm.

"That would be all for today. Please take this gentleman with his brothers. I'll take care of Alvin."

The bodyguards made Raph to stood up and handcuffed him again. His right arm ached. Raph saw a big bruise on it. That would hurt for a few weeks.

"Don't forget the canister for your urine." Dr. Collins said as he gave the flask to Raph, who didn't even looked at him. He was so mad…

The bodyguards pushed Raph out of the room. As he walked out, he saw a big pool of blood on the floor and Alvin sitting on the stretcher, grabbing his nose with one hand. He gave Raph an angry look before he exited the room.

They walked a few steps in the hallway and they entered to a space with some couches. Leo and Donnie were already there.

"Go sit with them." One of the bodyguard said. They would stay to watch the door so that none of the turtles would try anything.

"How did it went Raph? That's a big bruise." Leo asked surprised.

"Yeah. Bloody Dr. Collins broke some veins." He responded with anger as he sat on a couch.

"That looks painful." Donnie added.

"It is."

"What happened to your bodyguard? Why did you came here with two of them?" Leo kept asking.

"Alvin? I broke his nose."

"What? Jesus Raph, what's wrong with you?" Donnie said.

"What's wrong with me? More like what's wrong with them! They act like if it was our obligation to obey whatever they tell us to and you two are taking it? Not me! I'll fight them until I can't! They don't own me!"

Before any of them could answer to that, other bodyguard entered the room with Mikey, who was full of tears and whimpering. He was grabbing his right arm.

"Mikey, are you alright?" Leo asked, standing up as Mikey entered the room.

"Yeah… It's just that I had a blood test and you know that I hate needles…" He said, whipping the tears off his face.

"Did they hurt you?" Raph questioned with rage.

"Well… They left a bruise on my arm." He responded as he moved his arm, letting them see the bruise. "It's not as big as yours, but it still hurts."

"Yes, but I kinda deserved this bruise. I broke the bodyguard's nose, but what did you did?"

"You did what?" Mikey asked with a smile on his face. "I just was really nervous and couldn't stop moving."

"These idiots treat us like shit… I'm glad I broke Alvin's nose…"

"Alvin is the bodyguard's name?" Mikey asked with a laugh. "Like the chipmunk?"

"Yeah, he lost my respect too." Raph followed the laugh. It also made Donnie and Leo smile for a while.

Suddenly, one of the bodyguards entered the room.

"You'll have to wait here for a while. In a few minutes, the scientist that is in charge of you will come to introduce herself and she'll explain to you what's going on." After he said that, he exited the room.

"Finally they'll let us know who are they and what are we doing here." Leo talked.

"I don't think we are going to like it…" Raph added.

At least, they knew that they were together, no matter what.

* * *

 **So, I hope that you guys liked it! Thanks for the review and the favorites! Don't forget to leave more reviews with your opinion and if you haven't favorite or followed the story, I will thank you very much if you do!**

 **Have a nice day! 3**


	4. Magic Water

**Magic Water**

 _Magic seems to be terribly bad for people._

The turtles stayed at the couches for some minutes. There wasn't much talk between them. They were all anxious about hearing the explanation of what was really going on with that place and what were they doing there. It would have to be a very good explanation for them to forgive those people who had treated them that way. The turtles were all looking at the door, impatiently waiting for someone to come in. Some minutes later, someone finally arrived.

A woman dressed in jeans and a blue-flowered shirt with a white coat on entered the room. She seemed to be younger than 30 years old. She had a long brown curly hair tied on a messy ponytail. She had green eyes. The woman didn't look any similar to the other people in there. A bodyguard entered the room with her.

"Turtles, she is Sophie. She will be in charge of you." He introduced. "Would you like me to stay here with you in case that they give you any trouble?" He asked Sophie.

"Uh… I think I can handle it. I'll call you if I need any help."

With that said, the bodyguard exited the room, leaving her alone with the turtles.

"Who the hell are you and why are you keeping us here?" Raph asked with anger in his voice.

"Don't worry, I come here to answer all of your questions." She responded as she sat on a couch.

"Well, you better start now. Give us a detailed explanation of what are we doing here." Leo demanded.

"Alright. You are here because you were sold to us…"

"Sold to you?" Donnie interrupted. "What the hell? That's illegal!"

"Well, in fact, is not." Sophie answered.

"What? What do you mean is not?" Leo asked.

"You see, you are not human beings. As far as we know, you are giant turtles. For the world, you are just oversized animals."

The turtles didn't respond. They had never thought about that.

"But… But if we were just animals, we wouldn't be able to talk to you like we're doing right now." Mikey justified.

"Yeah, he's right! We act like human beings!" Raph defended.

"But are you? Humans don't have shells. Humans are not green."

"This isn't fair! Just because we're not the same as you, you should be treating us like this!" Leo yelled.

"Look, we don't know anything about you. At the room, you acted as human beings, but your DNA tells us that you are not. As far as we know, you are a whole new different species. You four are something that has never been seen before. They sold you to us so that we could learn more about you and who knows, maybe someday your species will be known as another kind of human species."

"Our species? We're not a…"

"I think what Raph is trying to say is that we haven't knew anyone of our species since we were born. We don't know where do we come from either." Donnie interrupted as his brothers looked at him with confusion.

"See? That's what I'm telling you about. We can learn so much things from you and you'll be able to be part of great science discoveries. We'll be performing tests on you that will help us to find out more about you."

"What kind of test would you be performing on us?" Mikey asked.

"All kinds of tests, but anyway, we are not here to discuss that, plus I can't really tell you about that right now."

"Why not?" Leo questioned, suspicious.

Sophie though before answering. "Because… they haven't scheduled them yet, so I don't know about them either."

"So, what's your job exactly?" Raph talked.

"Well, it's obvious that you are here against your will, so my job is to be in charge of you and to do whatever is the best for keeping you safe and keeping the scientists safe. Any other question?"

"Are we going to get out of here someday?" Mikey asked again.

Sophie doubted before answering once more. "Uh… Sure. We're not certain when, but you'll be free someday."

None of the turtles replied anything. They knew that was a total lie. A long silence filled the room.

"Okay, so it's getting kind of late. I'll take you to your rooms so that you can have some sleep before starting tomorrow."

"Our rooms?" Donnie asked.

"Well… Yeah. I mean, you need somewhere to sleep, right? Follow me."

With that said, Sophie stood up. The turtles followed. As they got out of the room, three bodyguards followed them. They walked through a few hallways. After some minutes, they arrived to an elevator. They all stepped inside. One of the bodyguards pressed the button on floor 6. Finally, they arrived to the floor. They walked a few steps further to find a big wood door.

"Alright, I'll tell you how this is going to work. Here is where you will be living. This is the only place where you can be with no handcuffs on, so every time you come here, the bodyguards will take them off."

As Sophie said that, one of the bodyguards took out some keys and started to take the handcuffs off the turtle's arms. Raph was the last one.

"Please don't try anything this time or you'll have to sleep on handcuffs." Sophie asked.

"Fine." Was the only thing Raph said before getting the bodyguard to take them off.

When they were all done, Sophie opened the door. As they stepped inside, the bodyguards stayed outside.

The place was big. All of its walls were white and gray. At the right side of the door, they saw a big crystal table and four chairs around it.

"First, this is where you eat. All of the food is at the kitchen. Follow me please." Sophie ordered.

They stepped inside the door that was at the left side of the entrance door. They founded a massive kitchen. They had a big refrigerator and shelves full of food and drinks of all kinds. There was also a stove, toaster, blender and every type of kitchen item.

"So, in here you can eat, drink and prepare anything you want, the food is filled up again daily. You are meant to have breakfast and dinner in here. The lunch will be served to you depending what you are up to at the moment. They'll be some times that we'll ask you to not have breakfast depending on the tests that you have, but if that's the case, we'll tell you a night before."

They went outside of the kitchen, passed the area where the table was and entered to the living room. The living room was enormous too. It had some couches, a little table and a giant TV in front of that.

"Here you've got the living room. The TV has HD cable and some consoles so that you can play video games and watch movies, which you can find on the shelf next to it."

They saw a door next to the living room.

"That one is a bathroom, but this one doesn't has a shower. The one that has a shower is upstairs."

At the other side of the living room, there were white stairs to a second floor. They followed Sophie upstairs. They found a large corridor with two doors in one side, two on the other side and one at the end of it.

"So, each of you has their own room. The rooms are all the same, so you don't need to fight to get the best one."

They entered to a room. They saw a king-sized bed, one of the room's wall was a window to the outside. They say a big garden at the other side. They also had a sleep table and a lamp.

"Each of the rooms has its own window to the outside. Finally, the last door at the corridor is the other bathroom where you can shower."

They stepped into the bathroom. It was huge. It even had a Jacuzzi.

"The bathroom supplies are filled in daily so that you don't run out of them." Sophie explained as they stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door.

"So, this is where you'll be living. There's an alarm programed at 8 AM so that you wake up and have breakfast. At 9 AM the bodyguards will come and look for you and I'll advise you to be ready if you don't want any trouble. The bodyguards will take you to the gym because you told us at the clinical examination that you are used to exercise daily, so you'll have two hours of training. At 11 AM, the tests start. Also, just between us, you can do the mess that you want. Every morning when you're not here the maids come and clean up. Any question?"

The turtles just said no with their heads. They haven't spoke at all. They were amused. They've never lived somewhere so fancy never before. They were used to live at the sewers. This was all new to them.

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Good night."

As Sophie said that, she walked downstairs and exited the small apartment that was now their home. The turtles went downstairs too. They stood there for a moment. They didn't knew what to do.

"Guys… I can't believe this… We live in a mansion!" Mikey shouted happily.

"This is amazing! We can do anything we want to in here!" Donnie followed.

"It's quite impressive, but they're not controlling us with all of this expensive shit."

"Raph's right, we need to start making a plan so that we can escape."

"Leo, Raph we can start doing that tomorrow. The morons think that we are a brand new species. As far as they're not concerned that we are mutants, the tests that they'll perform on us won't be anything bad, I guess." Donnie explained.

"We have lots of food, video games and movies guys! One night won't do any harm, right?"

Leo and Raph thought about it for a second. Donnie was right. What could go wrong? After all, they were teenagers, they were meant to have fun sometimes.

"Just one night. Tomorrow we start planning our way out." Leo said.

Mikey danced with joy.

"I'll go to the kitchen!" He shouted as he ran with freedom.

Raph followed him as Donnie turned on the TV. Leo decided to go upstairs to have a shower at the Jacuzzi. He had never done that before but he felt that he could use one.

The hours passed even tho they had no idea of the time. Leo finally decided to get out of the Jacuzzi. He grabbed a towel and dried up, then he putted on his bandana and went downstairs where he could listen to his brothers shouting with joy. He could also hear music, really loud music. Were they listening to Nicky Minaj?

As Leo walked downstairs he saw his brothers and the living room. It was a total mess down there. His brothers had the floor and the couches filled with food and drinks. The music was all the way up and Anaconda was playing. Mikey was standing up on the living room table dancing and singing while Donnie and Raph were at the couch playing Mario Kart while they ate chips and gummy bears.

"Mikey you're blocking my view idiot!" Donnie yelled.

"Yeah, get out of the way! We're… We're going to get a ticket or something if you don't let me see the way!" Raph shouted. There was something odd about him.

Mikey busted out laughing. "Dude! My anaconda is not getting out of the way!" There was something odd about Mikey too.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Want to play Leo? Mikey stopped playing so he could dance and Raph… He is just not in a good condition to play."

"What? What do you mean he's not in a good condition?"

Before Donnie could answer, Mikey did.

"Donnie means he's drunk!" He laughed. "I had some of it too but just don't tell yourself or you're going to get really mad!"

"Are you guys drunk?!" Leo yelled angrily.

"I… I needed it dude. This is the drunkest I've ever been in my life!" Raph shouted happily.

"In your life? You've been drunk before?" Leo asked. He couldn't believe it.

"Not that you know, just… Just grab a Pop Tart. We just found out they existed and they're so fucking good! Can you believe it?"

"I'll tell you what I can't believe! I can't believe that you guys care this less that we're being held in here against our will! I can't believe that you decided to get drunk instead of preparing ourselves to escape! What's wrong with you!"

"Leo, I told you not to… Not to tell yourself because you would get angry! You need to start listening to what they tell you man!" Mikey said. He was not feeling well at all. "Dudes… I feel like the magic water that Raph gave me wants to come out from my mouth. Should I let it?"

"Oh, that's gross. Come on Mikey, let's go to the bathroom. You seriously should have listened to me when I told you that wasn't magic water…" Donnie said as he stood up and helped his brother to get to the bathroom.

Raph stayed sitting at the couch.

"Unbelievable Raph! I thought for once that you were taking something seriously and the moment I decide to take some time for myself, you get Mikey and yourself drunk! You really can't be trusted!"

Raph hardly stood up, but he did. He walked as he could to where Leo was.

"Look Lame-o-nardo…" He stopped and laughed for a second. "I don't care what you say to me and my Vodka, because even the Vodka knows that you are the only freaking reason of why we're here. I… I wanted to avenge Master Splinter but… But you just couldn't take that I was going to kill Shredder and you weren't, so stop blaming others for your mistakes you… You fucking idiot! Now, let me drink in the name of Splinter…" With that said, Raph tumbled upstairs with the Vodka bottle in his hand.

Leo just stood at the living room. He could hear Mikey vomiting at the bathroom and Donnie, who was supporting his little brother. He waited until they went out of the bathroom. Mikey could barely walk. He was really pale. His eyes were closing.

"I'll carry him upstairs to his bed. Thanks Donnie."

As Leo said that, he carried Mikey and did as he said. Donnie followed him after turning the TV, the music and the lights off.

Leo opened a door to leave Mikey there, when he saw Raph in there.

"What the hell Leo? I picked this room! Go pick yours, moron!"

Leo didn't even bother in answering, he just closed the door and took Mikey into another room. Then, he finally let Mikey at the bed. He stood there at silence

"Mikey?"

"Uh." Was the only thing Mikey could say.

"I love you. I'm sorry if it's my fault that we ended up in here." He said, letting a tear out. "I'm sure that Master Splinter should hate me right now."

"It's not your fault. Splinter will always be proud of you. Don't listen to Raph. He'll tell you that the water is magic when it's not. I love you Leo." Mikey managed to say.

Before leaving, Leo gave Mikey a hug, then he closed the door as he got out of the room. He said good night to Donnie and he went to sleep, not forgetting to pray for Splinter. Tomorrow would be another day.

* * *

 **The end of another chapter! Thanks to the poeple who favorite, followed and reviewed the story. Thanks for reading and don´t forget to let me know your opinion by leaving me a review!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	5. Wasted

**Wasted**

 _"Strong souls need strong drinks."_

An alarm started ringing. Raph opened his eyes slowly and quickly closed them. He couldn't stand the light that entered through the window. Suddenly, he felt a strong migraine. His body sent a wave of pain to his brain every time that the alarm rang. He grabbed his head with both hands and his eyes closed. He just wanted it to stop. The sound caused him pain and that made him angry.

"Ah, could someone turn off the freaking alarm?" He yelled with anger.

He had no response. Finally, the alarm went off. He felt a small relief, but his head still felt like if it was going to explode. He opened his eyes once more. He couldn't see the light without feeling any pain in his head.

He stayed lying down on his bed. He didn't want to get up. He felt thirsty. Really thirsty. He stayed like that for a few minutes, when he heard someone strongly knocking his door.

"Raph! Get up! We still need to have breakfast and you have 40 minutes to be ready to go!"

"Fuck off Leo…" He responded.

That was it for Leo. He opened the door without any permission from his brother and stepped into the room.

"I said, get up. Those people already hate you. Help yourself a little bit and be ready when they ask you to if you don't want them to hurt you."

"Those people can lick my ass and so can you! I'm not feeling well! Now close the door and let me sleep!"

"You're not feeling well because yesterday you drank who knows how much bottles of Vodka and now, thanks to you and your magic water, Mikey is feeling as wasted as you!"

"Mikey took his own decisions! I wasn't pointing a gun to his head!"

"Get the hell up and take a shower! You reek!" Leo shouted as he closed his brother's door.

Maybe a shower would help. He was not feeling well. As he stood up, he felt it. He wanted to puke. He wanted to puke really bad. He covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom as quick as he could, he locked the door and as soon as his hands touched the toilet, he let it all out. After a couple of minutes, he was finally done. He sighted as he stood up once again, feeling a lot better now, but still wasted. That's when he saw the bathroom. It was huge.

Raph took a quick shower. He wanted to get to the kitchen and drink some water. He dried himself off and walked downstairs. He saw the living room. It was really a mess. Good thing that the maids would fix that up. He saw his brothers sitting up at the big crystal table, eating Corn Flakes. Mikey looked terrible. He had a glass of water too. His first time being wasted.

Raph didn't even looked at them. He walked straight into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He drank the whole thing and went back for more. After six glasses of water, he found the last pack of Pop Tarts. He decided to eat them. That would be his healthy breakfast. After he ate that, he was still hungry. He opened the fridge to look for more food. He found an apple. That was good enough. He ate the apple at the kitchen. He didn't want to eat with his brothers. They would just lecture him about last night.

When Raph was halfway his apple, he heard the door of the apartment opening. He heard voices.

"Good morning turtles. Time for your two-hour workout." That was Sophie's voice.

What the hell was he going to do to get the workout done?

"Where's your brother?" She asked again.

"He's at the kitchen." Donnie replied.

Suddenly, the kitchen's door was opened. It was indeed Sophie.

"Good morning Raphael." She said with a smile.

"Hey." Was his only answer.

"Listen, I need you to come with me while they get your brothers in handcuffs."

"Why?" He asked. That was not a good sign.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you on the way."

Raph finished his apple and did what Sophie said. That was probably about Alvin. He had a bad feeling about that, but for now, he decided to play it cool. He had no energy to fight. He got out of the kitchen to find a bodyguard with handcuffs.

"Alright, let's go. You'll meet with your brothers at the gym." Sophie spoke once that Raph was in handcuffs.

His brothers looked worried at him. Raph, once more, didn't even looked at them. He just walked by, ignoring them.

Raph started walking with Sophie and one guard through the only hallway outside of their apartment. Finally they arrived to the elevator and the guard pressed the button for floor 8.

"So, what's all of this about?" Raph asked curious.

"Oh, it's basically nothing. We just founded a lack of sodium in your blood, but don't worry. I'll take you to Dr. Collins. He'll explain the situation and he'll tell you how to solve the problem."

Raph didn't replied a thing. Lack of sodium? That was definitely weird.

They finally arrived to Dr. Collins. The bodyguard stayed outside.

"Tell me if you need any help with the turtle." He told Sophie, before Raph and she entered. She just nodded.

They walked inside. Sophie closed the door behind them. Dr. Collins stood up from his desk to say hello.

"Good morning Sophie. How are you doing?"

"Very well Dr. Collins."

"Raphael, how are you doing today?"

"What do you care." He replied. His head was still aching. He didn't want to hear him talk.

"Well, I'm your personal doctor, so I do care, but anyway, you are here because of the lack of sodium in your blood. You don't have to worry about that. I'll just prescribe you some sodium capsules for you to drink every morning and you'll be just fine."

"Uh… I'm not really sure that I need them. I feel perfectly fine."

"Well yes because for now the lack of sodium is really small, but in a few days, it will grow if you don't start to take the correct medication." Dr. Collins responded, handing Raph a blue pill and a glass of water.

"I don't think so… Listen, thanks for worrying, but I feel perfectly fine by now. I think I'll pass, but I'll let you know if I start feeling weird."

"Oh, I'm sorry but I'm afraid that we can't take that chances. You'll be exercising yourself and you'll have the doctors performing tests on you. You really need to stay healthy, so please, take the pill."

"I said no. I'm not taking that." Raph spoke up.

"Look Raphael, we really need you to take it and if you don't take it by your own, we'll make you do it and believe me, you won't like it, so please, take it… It will help with your headache."

"How do you know about…?"

"I'm a doctor. I know how to recognize that kind of things in my patients."

Raph didn't replied. He thought about it. Maybe they were saying the truth. Maybe he was really lacking sodium. Besides, what harm could do some extra sodium?

"Give me that." He told Dr. Collins, who handed him the glass of water and the pill.

Raph stared at it for a second before putting it on his mouth. It was just a normal pill. Then, he drank it.

"Good job. The maids will take these pills to your room so that you can take one of them each morning alright?"

Raph just nodded.

"Great, now let's go to meet your brothers at the gym. Thanks Dr. Collins."

With that said, they exited the room. The bodyguard started following them again.

Neither Raph nor Sophie said a thing on their way to the gym. Raph couldn't stop wondering about what he had just drank. What was it? Maybe he was just thinking about it too much. Maybe they were telling the truth. After all, they needed him to do whatever they wanted to do.

Finally, they arrived to the gym, which was on floor 7. It was really big. All of the walls were white, again. It had all kinds of things to exercise that they hadn't even touched on their lives.

Sophie and Raph walked to where his brothers were. They were standing in front of what seemed to be the coach, which was a dark-skinned guy, he was bald-headed and dressed in sports clothing.

"Hello Sophie. So I guess he's the fourth turtle."

"Good morning Bastian. He's Raphael, Raphael, he's Bastian."

"Yes, I heard it the first time that you said his name." Raph replied.

"Raphael, your brothers and I were waiting for you to start with the training. I'm going to be your coach."

"Great, so I'll leave you to it Bastian. I'll pick up the boys at 11 o'clock. Have fun." Sophie said as she exited the gym, leaving the turtles and Bastian alone with four bodyguards if it happened to need them.

"Alright turtles, follow me."

The turtles followed orders. None of them said anything. Mikey, Donnie and Leo looked worried at Raph, who decided to ignore them for the third time that morning. Mikey was still feeling as wasted as Raph was.

They arrived to what seemed to be a running circuit inside the gym.

"First of all, start walking around the circuit. Start now, your brother already took some time away from us."

Raph was about to insult the coach, but he was really not feeling like it. He was tired and still had a terrible headache.

The turtles did as told. Minutes passed. None of them said a word. Mikey and Raph were definitely not feeling well and Donnie and Leo knew that it wasn't a good time to ask Raph about what had happened with Sophie.

After ten minutes of walking in circles, coach Bastian, who was standing up next to the circuit, spoke up.

"Start running now!"

"What if I don't?" Raph asked.

"You don't seem to be feeling well so believe me when I say that you're not going to like the punishment."

"Just obey Raph." Leo murmured, as he started to run.

Raph felt the anger growing up inside of him, but he did. The last he wanted was to waste energy.

"You're going to run for 30 minutes. If someone stops, then you run for five minutes more and so." Coach Bastian ordered.

"Thirty minutes?!" Mikey exclaimed. "Ow, man! I'm really not feeling well right now."

He didn't seem well. He was still pale. They were used to run more than thirty minutes, but not feeling that way.

"Come on Mikey, you can do it, just don't stop so that this psycho won't make us run for more time." Donnie said in a low voice.

"How long will I feel like this!? It's not cool!" Mikey yelled.

"I don't know, but you can ask Raph now that we know that it's not the first time that he drinks all night long." Leo teased.

"Indeed Leo, this isn't my first time and I don't care what you guys think of that, because it's the best thing someone can do when they have a brother like you Leo! Now I know that not even drunk I can stand being with you!"

"You can talk all you want turtles, but I recommend you to stop and to keep your energy, because this is just the start of your workout." Coach Bastian talked.

They decided to stop. He was right.

After what was an eternity to the turtles, most specifically, Mikey and Raph, the thirty minutes ended. When the coach said that they could stop, it was such a relief to them. They stood on the circuit for a moment, gaining their breath and their strengths, when the coach asked them to follow him once more. He took them to the part of the gym that was filled with machines to train.

"Well, this is a completely free hour for you. I was going to give you routines to work out, but I was ordered not to."

"Oh, thank God…" Donnie murmured.

"I assume that you had never been to a gym before, but each machine has little drawings that will show you how to use it. If you have any doubts, ask me and don't try to figure it out by your own. If I see that you are not working out, you're not going to like the consequences, now go to exercise."

The turtles did. They had many things to try. They had machines of all kinds, they had a room that seemed to be like a dancing classroom, they had punching bags and many other things.

Donnie and Mikey decided to go and try the machines, while Raph went straight to the punching bag. Leo followed him. He wanted to know what had happened with Sophie.

"Oh, come on Leo! Find somewhere else to go! This is a big place!" Raph said as he started punching the bag. He was pale.

"Hey, I just want to know what happened with Sophie. We were worried about you." Leo responded, picking another bag to punch.

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine."

"You don't seem to be. You're pale. You seem weak."

"That's because, as you said, I lost count of the bottles of Vodka I drank yesterday."

"What happened with her Raph?"

"Not of your damn business. Go away. Mikey needs your support more than I do."

Leo was about to respond, but he didn't. Raph was right, plus he didn't seem to want to tell them. Leo left, leaving him alone.

The hour passed. Mikey, Leo and Donnie spend it trying new exercise machines, while Raph just decided to stay at the punching bag. The last twenty minutes were divided in half. Ten of them were running again and the other ten were walking and cooling off.

When they were done, Sophie was already there, waiting them to follow the day.

"I see that you did well with the exercise. Now, let's start the tests." She said as the bodyguards started getting them in handcuffs once more.

* * *

 **For those of you who are new in this story, welcome, and to those of you who came back, hello again! After almost exactly two years, I decided to keep writting this story! I'm back! I will try to update the fic as soon as I can!**

 **Don't forget to follow the story and to leave reviews of your favorite parts and suggestions for the story!**

 **See you soon!**


End file.
